Healthcare providers, such as doctors and nurses, frequently use handheld devices when providing healthcare. Many of these handheld devices include electrical devices that must be powered by electricity. One example of such a handheld device is an otoscope, which includes a light to illuminate a patient's ear canal during an examination. It is sometimes desirable to adjust the electrical device, such as to increase or decrease the brightness of the light.